Rock
El rock es un género musical del siglo XX y de la época contemporánea del cual nacen cada uno de los diversos géneros musicales derivados del rock and roll. Suele interpretarse, entre otros muchos instrumentos que normalmente se adicionan, con guitarra, batería, bajo y algunas veces, instrumentos de teclado como el órgano y piano. El primitivo rock se deriva de gran cantidad de fuentes, principalmente blues, rhythm and blues y country, pero también del gospel, jazz y folk. Todas estas influencias combinadas en una simple, estructura musical basada en blues «que era rápida, bailable y pegadiza». Historia Comienzos del Rock El rock nació en los estados unidos, directamente de la música popular de la comunidad negra. Durante la década de 1950, Elvis Presley fue la primera gran estrella del llamado rock and roll, que se caracterizo por ritmos bailables y enérgicos. La forma de bailar y cantar de Elvis era totalmente nueva y revolucionaria. La fama del llamado “rey del rock” coincidió con el poder que comenzaban a tener las casas discográficas y la televisión, medios perfectos para la difusión de las estrellas del rock. El fenómeno de los fans también había nacido. Junto con Elvis Presley surgieron otras importantes figuras de este primer rock and roll, como Chuck Berry, Jerry Lee Lewis, Roy orbison, Buddy Holly o Ritchie Valens. Los años sesenta Los grupos de rock británicos The Beatles y The Rolling Stones fueron los más importantes de la década de 1960. Mientras los primeros realizaron una mezcla de Pop y rock, y en sus discos incluían canciones de muy variados estilos, The Rolling Stones prefirieron música con un sonido mas poderoso. Mientras The Beatles se separaron en 1971, los segundos han llegado hasta el siglo XXI con nuevos discos y conciertos. Durante la década de 1960, surgió el movimiento hippie, en el que la música rock tuvo mucho que ver. A través de este estilo musical, los hippies manifestaron sus ideales de paz y amor a la naturaleza. El rock de esta época destaco por la búsqueda de nuevas fuentes de inspiración. Se comenzaron a utilizar instrumentos electrónicos, como sintetizadores, y las canciones eran cada vez mas largas, sobre todo en conciertos en directo. Del rock de esta década destacaron artistas como el guitarrista Jimi Hendrix, los cantantes Bob Dylan, Joe Cocker, Janis Joplin o Joen Baez y los grupos Creedence Clearwater revival, The Who, Grateful Dead o The Doors. El festival de Woodstock de 1969, celebrado en una pequeña localidad de estados unidos, fue la gran fiesta del rock de la época. Casi todos los grandes artistas del momento se reunieron para cantar ante más de 400.000 personas. Los años setenta Durante la década de 1970 surgieron muchas tendencias diferentes. El rock de sonido más potente triunfo con grupos como Led Zeppelin o Black Sabbath, pioneros de las ramas más duras del rock que nacerían mas adelante, como el Heavy Metal, el Thrash Metal o el Grunge. Todos ellos se basan en un sonido muy poderoso de guitarras eléctricas y ritmos muy rápidos. AC/DC y Scorpions continuaron por este camino. Por otro lado, surgió el Punk Rock, un tipo de música con el que se expreso la tribu urbana de los Punks. Ese movimiento surgió en Gran Bretaña y se caracterizo por ir en contra de todo lo establecido por la sociedad su música era muy agresiva y potente, y sus máximas figuras fueron The Sex Pistols y The Clash. Grupos y artistas como David Bowie, Pink Floyd, Genesis, Queen, The Police, o The Cure también nacieron durante estos años, con un estilo más contenido que los anteriores, aunque sin renunciar, en ciertos momentos, a las grandes sonoridades. Los años ochenta Desde entonces hasta la actualidad, el rock ha ido adoptando cada vez mas formas y estilos. Algunos de los grupos más importantes de las dos últimas décadas del siglo XX han sido U2, R.E.M., Dure Straits, Red Hot Chilli Peppers o INXS. A comienzos de la década de 1980, nació el video clip, en el que las canciones se presentaban acompañadas por imágenes, y los grupos musicales comenzaron a grabar sus mejores temas para que se pudieran escuchar y, a la vez, ver por la televisión. También surgieron nuevos grupos que conocieron el éxito en las corrientes más duras, como el Heavy Metal, o el Thrash Metal. Algunos ejemplos destacados son Iron Maiden, Guns N’ Roses, Metallica, Manowar. Los años noventa A comienzos de la década de 1990, nació, en la ciudad estadounidense de Seattle, el Grunge, corriente de rock basada en ritmos mas pausados que el Heavy Metal o el Punk, pero co un sonido muy potente y una predilección clara por el sonido rítmico de las guitarras. Los grupos de Grunge mas famosos fueron; Nirvana, Pearl Jam, y Soundgarden. Años 2000 * Aunque el Nu Metal (También conocido como Rap Metal, o New Metal) tuvo su éxito durante la década de los 90, con bandas como Rage Against The Machine, su verdadero éxito, fue al comienzo del milenio con bandas como Linkin Park que lanzó su primer álbum Hybrid Theory, además se convirtió en el álbum debut más vendido de la década. Limp Bizkit que lanzó Chocolate Starfish and the Hot Dog Flavored Water, Papa Roach, Korn, y Slipknot con su álbum homónimo. * Auge del metalcore y deathcore, con bandas como As I Lay Dying, Killswitch Engage y Shadows Fall como principales exponentes. Finales de la década de 1990 y principios de la década de 2000. * Tras las fusiones entre géneros que se dieron en la década de 1990, el rock vuelve a su concepto más básico en el 2000 como garage rock o garage rock revival, con influencias y enfoque alternativos; con grupos como The Strokes,Yeah Yeah Yeahs, The White Stripes, The Libertines, The Vines, The Hives, Kings of Leon, BRMC, etc. * La Nueva ola de post grunge; con grupos como Audioslave, 12 Stones, Three Days Grace, Seether, Taproot o Ytterbium. Principios y mediados de los años 2000. * Sigue la oleada del pop-punk entre 2000 y 2005 con bandas como The Offspring, Green Day, Blink 182, Sum 41, NOFX, entre otros más. Destacándose también féminas solistas, como Avril Lavigne lider solista de este estilo. * En el deathcore destacan Job for a Cowboy, Despised Icon y As Blood Runs Black. * En el plano del pop rock alternativo y rock alternativo los cuales usan la guitarra, batería, pianos, sintetizadores, etc. destacan Linkin Park, Muse, Coldplay, Green Day e Incubus. Principios y mediados de los años 2000. * En el 2001 aparece el segundo album de System of a Down banda de Nu Metal titulado Toxicity el cual tuvo mucho exito en la industria musical. * En el año 2005 la banda californiana Green Day da su más grande concierto en Milton Keynes siendo este el concierto más grande en la historia del Punk Rock. * Queens of the Stone Age continúan durante la nueva época el legado stoner rock de Kyuss, añadiéndole otros matices, instrumentación y estructuras a algo que definen como Robot Rock. Principios y mediados de los años 2000. * En el Reino Unido, The Libertines reinventa el britpop, dándole un tinte menos comercial al de bandas como Oasis o Blur. Con letras más autodestructivas, pero sin variar demasiado la fórmula de las bandas anteriores, logran ser una banda de culto, a la vez que abren el camino a bandas como Franz Ferdinand, Boy Kill Boy, Bloc Party, Arctic Monkeys, Kasabian, Maxïmo Park, y Kaiser Chiefs. Otras bandas de post punk revival, como Mando Diao (Suecia), actualizan el legado del post punk y del britpop. * Las principales bandas de hard rock y heavy metal vuelven a su sonido clásico de los años 80, luego de largas etapas de experimentación con sonidos noventeros. * Surgen bandas de indie rock, post punk revival, indie alternativo, otras ramas de la nueva ola (New wave) como The Killers y The Bravery (entre las que ha habido rivalidades), Franz Ferdinand (indie), Arcade Fire e Interpol (1998 – presente) de post punk revival, banda cuyo estilo oscuro ha sido camparado con el de Joy Division, Interpol es una de las pioneras y más influyentes bandas del post punk revival. * En EE. UU. grupos como LCD Soundsystem, !!! o The Rapture adaptarían la parte más bailable del género dando lugar al dance punk y al dance rock con bandas como Panic! at the Disco. *En el 2007 El solo de la canción Blackbird de la Banda Alter Bridge fue nombrado el mejor solo de todos los tiempos por la revista Guitar Magazine. * En el 2007 el álbum debut de Klaxons, Myths of the Near Future, lanzado el 29 de enero del 2007 da paso al nuevo género llamado new rave, en los cuales también hay grupos como Datarock, Hot Chip y Cansei de Ser Sexy. El estilo denota la influencia del rock de la década de 2000 con parte de la cultura rave (electrónica) de los 90, la etiqueta de new rave se le aplica frecuentemente y tal vez erróneamente a grupos con influencias electrónicas. * Muse se consagra en Europa con su mezcla de rock alternativo con música clásica y toques progresivos, con exitosas giras alrededor de todo el mundo presentando sus discos Absolution (2003) y Black Holes and Revelations (2006), dando dos shows agotados en el nuevo estadio de Wembley en Londres presentando este último. * La tradicional figura del cantautor iconoclasta en el rock, tiene su continuidad con el éxito de Antony and the Johnsons y su disco I am a bird now, mientras Rufus Wainwright sorprende en sucesivas entregas con su estilo personal que recuerda en su tonalidad vocal a Jeff Buckley, practicando ambos músicos diversas fusiones estilísticas que enlazan con el trabajo a caballo entre rock y lírica de artistas como Lou Reed, mientras Mark Lanegan continúa con su sonido profundo e introspectivo tras la disolución de Screamin' Trees. Mediados de la década de 2000. * The Darkness, The Answer y Airbourne vuelven a poner en el primer plano de actualidad la esencia del hard rock con una gran atención a la puesta en escena, guitarras energéticas y cuidadas, diversión como leit-motiv principal, e incluso voces en falsete. Por su parte, Velvet Revolver suman al género la influencia del post grunge y el grunge, debido a que su ex-vocalista era procedente de la banda de grunge Stone Temple Pilots. * Wolfmother y Jet cosechan éxitos de audiencia con su hard rock de impronta retro. * Tanto la banda Scissor Sisters como el solista Mika fusionan el pop rock con el funk y la música disco de corte retro, cosechando un notable éxito. Mediados de los años 2000. * El rock progresivo y el rock experimental consiguen un relativo auge gracias a grupos como Porcupine Tree y The Mars Volta, este último es el más notable por sus influencias de punk rock, jazz fusion, funk, dándole toques psicodélicos del rock de los 60's - 70's como los de Jimmy Hendrix y Carlos Santana. El metal progresivo crece en popularidad gracias a bandas como Ayreon, Dream Theater, Mastodon, Opeth, Pain of Salvation, Riverside, Symphony X y Tool. * DevilDriver, Disturbed, Lamb of God, Machine Head y Trivium son algunas de las bandas que forman parte del movimiento conocido como NWOAHM (nueva ola de heavy metal americano). * Las bandas de rock más populares del siglo XX regresan, aunque la mayoría como solistas o en pequeñas reuniones. El evento Live 8 permitió el último regreso de bandas como Pink Floyd. Led Zeppelin, el más grande exponente del hard rock de la historia se reúne en un concierto luego de casi 25 años de su separación, mientras que Queen se une con Paul Rodgers para formar Queen+Paul Rodgers. Roger Waters, bajista de Pink Floyd, realiza un el Dark Side of the Moon World Tour y posteriormente regresa para conmemorar los 30 años de The Wall con The Wall Live. Bandas como Oasis y R.E.M. se separan, y otras como The Police se reúnen. John Fogerty realiza un tour con las canciones de Creedence Clearwater Revival. *Algunas de las bandas de la vieja escuela continuaron publicando albumes de estudio y realizando giras mundiales como AC/DC con Black Ice, Aerosmith con Just Push Play, Honkin' on Bobo y Music from Another Dimension, Guns N' Roses con Chinese Democracy, Iron Maiden con Dance of Death, A Matter of Life and Death y The Final Frontier o Def Leppard con X y Songs from the Sparkle Lounge entre otros. Categoría:Extras